Test
Drivers There are currently 40 playable characters (41 if including Gold Mario, who appears exclusively in the Coin Rush mode) in Mario Kart Tour. Upon launching the game for the first time, players start with either Toad or Toadette. After the tutorial they are granted a free pipe pull which grants either Peach or Bowser. Unlike other Mario Kart games, there are no weight classes between characters, but they are sorted by their rarity of unlocking them, via opening up randomized green pipes with rubies. There are three tiers of rarity: Normal, Super, and High-End. While the Normal characters are easier to unlock, rarer characters have a greater amount of starting points, have a higher top speed, higher coin-earning rates, likelihood of picking up mid-race weapons and items, and have more favored courses. Once players clear the tutorial, they are rewarded with a random Super-class character. Normal Super High-End Regular Tour-exclusive Other MKT Gold Mario render.png|Gold Mario (exclusive to Coin Rush mode) Future drivers The following characters have been confirmed to be playable, though their rarities are unknown, as they are currently not available. *Shy Guy wearing a chef outfit Chance increase of obtaining a Frenzy Karts Normal Regular Normal MKT Icon PipeFrameRed.png|Pipe Frame Slipstream Plus MKT Icon BirthdayGirl.png|Birthday Girl Dash Panel Plus MKT Icon Mushmellow.png|Mushmellow Jump Boost Plus MKT Icon KoopaDasher.png|Koopa Dasher Rocket Start Plus MKT Icon Biddybuggy.png|Biddybuggy Slipstream Plus MKT Icon CheepCharger.png|Cheep Charger Jump Boost Plus MKT Icon BulletBlaster.png|Bullet Blaster Rocket Start Plus MKT Icon Landship.png|Landship Mini-Turbo Plus MKT Icon PipeBuggy.png|Pipe Buggy (New) Slipstream Plus Tour-exclusive (Gold Pass) Normal MKT Icon BlueBiddybuggy.png|Blue Biddybuggy (New) Slipstream Plus MKT Icon BullsEyeBanzai.png|Bull's-Eye Banzai (New) Rocket Start Plus MKT Icon Warship.png|Warship (New) Mini-Turbo Plus Super Regular Super MKT Icon Mach8.png|Mach 8 Slipstream Plus MKT Icon Daytripper.png|Daytripper Dash Panel Plus MKT Icon TurboYoshi.png|Turbo Yoshi Jump Boost Plus MKT Icon SodaJet.png|Soda Jet Mini-Turbo Plus MKT Icon SuperBlooper.png|Super Blooper Mini-Turbo Plus MKT Icon Royale.png|Royale Slipstream Plus MKT Icon Cloud9.png|Cloud 9 Jump Boost Plus MKT Icon Poltergust4000.png|Poltergust 4000 Slipstream Plus MKT Icon FlameFlyer.png|Flame Flyer Rocket Start Plus MKT Icon BarrelTrain.png|Barrel Train Rocket Start Plus MKT Icon DKJumbo.png|DK Jumbo Jump Boost Plus MKT Icon KoopaClown.png|Koopa Clown Mini-Turbo Plus Tour-exclusive (Gold Pass) Super MKT Icon GoldBlooper.png|Gold Blooper (New) Mini-Turbo Plus MKT Icon ChromeDKJumbo.png|Chrome DK Jumbo (New) Jump Boost Plus MKT Icon DarkClown.png|Dark Clown (New) Mini-Turbo Plus High-End Regular High-End MKT Icon BDasher.png|B Dasher Dash Panel Plus MKT Icon CircuitSpecial.png|Circuit Special Slipstream Plus MKT Icon BumbleV.png|Bumble V Dash Panel Plus MKT Icon Badwagon.png|Badwagon Mini-Turbo Plus Tour-exclusive (Gold Pass) High-End MKT Icon BlackBDasher.png|Black B Dasher (New) Dash Panel Plus MKT Icon BlackCircuit.png|Black Circuit (New) Slipstream Plus MKT Icon QueenBee.png|Queen Bee (New) Dash Panel Plus Tour-exclusive (Spotlight) High-End MKT Icon YellowTaxi.png|Yellow Taxi (New) Jump Boost Plus MKT Icon Quickshaw.png|Quickshaw (New) Rocket Start Plus MKT Icon KabukiDasher.png|Kabuki Dasher (New) Dash Panel Plus MKT Icon Trickster.png|Trickster (New) Dash Panel Plus MKT Icon GhostRide.png|Ghost Ride (New) Rocket Start Plus MKT Icon BlueBadwagon.png|Blue Badwagon (New) Mini-Turbo Plus Other MKT Icon GoldStandard.png|Gold Standard (exclusive to Coin Rush mode) The following karts were revealed in the game's trailers: *Prancer *A macaron-themed vehicle The following karts were present in the game's beta, but are currently unavailable: *Zucchini *Egg 1 *Blue Seven *Bruiser *Bolt Buggy Bonus points multiplier Gliders Normal MKT Icon SuperGliderRed.png|Super Glider Mushroom Plus MKT Icon Parachute.png|Parachute Blooper Plus MKT Icon Parafoil.png|Parafoil Green Shell Plus MKT Icon PaperGlider.png|Paper Glider Green Shell Plus MKT Icon DropletGlider.png|Droplet Glider (New) Blooper Plus MKT Icon BBIAParafoil.png|BBIA Parafoil (New) Banana Plus MKT Icon PiranhaPlantParafoil.png|Piranha Plant Parafoil (New) Mega Mushroom Plus Super MKT Icon PeachParasol.png|Peach Parasol Red Shell Plus MKT Icon FlowerGlider.png|Flower Glider Banana Plus MKT Icon OilpaperUmbrella.png|Oilpaper Umbrella (New) Red Shell Plus MKT Icon LightningOilpaper.png|Lightning Oilpaper (New) Lightning Plus MKT Icon BobombParafoil.png|Bob-omb Parafoil (New) Bob-omb Plus MKT Icon ShellParachute.png|Shell Parachute (New) Green Shell Plus MKT Icon WarioWing.png|Wario Wing Bullet Bill Plus MKT Icon WaluigiWing.png|Waluigi Wing (New) Bullet Bill Plus High-End Regular High-End MKT Icon SuperGliderGold.png||Gold Glider Coin Plus MKT Icon Swooper.png|Swooper Bob-omb Plus MKT Icon CloudGlider.png|Cloud Glider Lightning Plus Tour-exclusive (Spotlight) High-End MKT Icon FareFlier.png|Fare Flier (New) Super Horn Plus MKT Icon PurpleOilpaperUmbrella.png|Purple Oilpaper Umbrella (New) Mushroom Plus MKT Icon FullFlight.png|Full Flight (New) Mega Mushroom Plus MKT Icon BulletBillParachute.png|Bullet Bill Parachute (New) Bullet Bill Plus MKT Icon RainyBalloons.png|Rainy Balloons (New) Lightning Plus MKT Icon WickedWings.png|Wicked Wings (New) Super Horn Plus Category:Delete